


Azrailia - The Flame Of New Beginnings

by Vixoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixoli/pseuds/Vixoli
Summary: A story of adventure between unlikely comrades.
Kudos: 1





	Azrailia - The Flame Of New Beginnings

On a dark night long ago, in the midst of silent bliss, the minds of the world’s residents ignorant to what was to come, a universe splitting event arose to fruition. The great everlasting flame, a legendary artefact that held a special place in the hearts of all, was the source of all life in Azrailia. Through all challenges it had been presented, it rose to victory, lasting through all adversities. However, on this fateful night that was not the case. Five members of the guard of the flame had split from the rest, and created a secret guild of their own, The Knights Of Faith, plotting to take the flame’s power to change the world to their design. Hubert, Merian, Drake, Narrisa, and Kalista, the Knights of Faith, even they did not know what this event would bring. This fateful night, the Knights took shift, and tried to take the flame, but it resisted. In a battle of wits, the flame and the knights struggled against each other’s strength, before in a sudden burst the flame gave, splitting into five pieces, and each of the members assuming ownership of a single piece. Though the Knights got what they wanted, now in power of Azrailia’s life, it came at a price. As close as they were, each piece rejected the others, and so, overtime the knights grew to reject each other as well. They split from each other, like the flame, and headed their separate ways. This marked an end to the chapter of peace. Five different groups formed through this split, five factions, turned into kingdoms. Overtime, through different preferences and changes to live style, the five kingdoms started to differ, mutating and changing into what they know now, millions of years later. Humanity, Merfolk, Drakon, Nahesa, and Kalisa now reign. Humanity rules as the group who did not change, who wanted to stay how things were. The Merfolk went to the ocean, grew tails for swimming, webbed hands, and gills to breathe. Drakon grew horns, claws, tails and wings, along with scales, ruling in the skies. The Nahesa grew long snakelike tails, snake-like tongues, fangs and claws, and lived in caves and underground. The Kalisa grew fur, feline tails and ears, paws, claws and exceptional sight, reigning in the trees. Each kingdom is fuelled by their piece of the flame, kept safe by the ruler of the respective kingdom. War between them all has been prevalent non-stop, the hope for peace long since lost. 

However... there is a new hope, come to light. More accurately, five new hopes, born from legend, raised from prophecy, and believed to be fiction. All legends are born from truth, however, and prophecies? You never know until you try. 

Human - Human  
Merfolk - Merperson  
Drakon - Drako  
Nahesa - Naga  
Kalisa - Kali


End file.
